happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Things Differently
Sea Things Differently is a HTFF episode that introduces Gilly and Seafoam, the friends of opposite elements. Plot At the beach, Seafoam reads a magazine displaying different sea creatures. Then she sees the image of a mermaid on the next page. She runs towards the water, only to stop just inches from the shore. Gilly encourages her to jump in. Pop is seen teaching Cub how to swim, so she gives it a try, slowly pulling her foot towards the water but quitting when the tide rolls in. Seafoam sighs and Gilly shakes his head with disappointment. Then Neo encounters the two. Gilly gets an idea from the bubble around her. Cuddles blows bubbles nearby, unaware that his spare bubble wand is being taken away by Gilly. The goldfish points a blow dryer at the wand and turns it on. A huge bubble emerges and Gilly tells Seafoam to step inside. Carefully, she does so. Gilly puts it to the test by pushing her into the water. Seafoam rolls all the way to the ocean floor, but is shielded from the water surrounding her. Overjoyed, she begins to explore the underwater realm as Gilly and Neo follow after her. Seafoam continues looking through her magazine. She offers a handshake to a pinching crab, but Gilly is quick to push her away. Then she proceeds to poke a sea urchin, the fish again coming to her rescue. The frivolous fun comes to a halt when they hear an enchanting song. Seafoam looks in the distance, and sure enough, spots a real mermaid. Coral curiously swims over to the excited cat, who asks for a signature on her magazine. Coral pulls out a pen and reaches out, but Gilly swats the object away before it could pop the bubble. Seafoam stares at Coral's tail in awe; she tells her to flick it. In doing so, Coral accidentally knocks Seafoam and her bubble away, to the horror of Gilly and Neo. Thankfully, Seafoam resurfaces and her bubble remains intact. She sees Seerin perching on a rock and asks her a few questions. Seerin demonstrates her powers by singing. Russell, captaining a ship, is lured in close enough to crash. Seerin laughs with wicked delight, but Seafoam is appaled. She attempts to catch a falling Russell, almost having her bottle popped by his hook. Instead, Russell bounces off her bubble and his hook pierces Seerin in the head. The mast of his ship falls on top of him. The impact knocks Seafoam back underwater. Gilly, finding her, sighs with relief that she is safe. Marlin casually swims by, only to sneeze and pop the bubble with his nose. Gilly desperately tries to pull his owner back to the surface. Unfortunately, he loses grip and could only watch as she descends. But then Coral swims to the save. She grabs Seafoam by the hand just as she starts to black out. Seafoam reawakens on the dock, having been resuscitated by lifeguard Lumpy. Gilly stands by her side, grateful that she is okay. Neo checks up on them, when Seafoam gets hungry and swallows her, much to Gilly's shock. Meanwhile, Pop is enchanted by Coral singing; Cub's beanie remains afloat with Cub himself nowhere in sight. Deaths #Seerin is killed by Russell's hook. #Russell is crushed by a ship mast. #Neo is eaten by Seafoam. #Cub drowns (debatable). Trivia *There was a scene where Seafoam would mistake a school of sharks for dolphins and their teeth would nearly pop her bubble, but that was removed for time. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes